


seven minutes in heaven

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Getting Together, House Party, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Party, Party Games, Stackson Week, Stackson Week 2017, StacksonWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: When Lydia suggested that they all play seven minutes in heaven, Jackson rolled his eyes.  He knew it was just a sly way for her to get the chance to make out with Malia.When he accused her of it, all she did was huff and say, “It also givesyouthe chance to make out with Stiles.”  Suddenly, it didn’t seem like such a stupid idea anymore.





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> just a little stackson oneshot i wanted to get done for stackson week 2017! i've been really busy, so this was all i was able to get done

When Lydia suggested that they all play seven minutes in heaven, Jackson rolled his eyes. He knew it was just a sly way for her to get the chance to make out with Malia.

When he accused her of it, all she did was huff and say, “It also gives _you_ the chance to make out with Stiles.” Suddenly, it didn’t seem like such a stupid idea anymore.

Once Lydia’s party finally rolled around, Jackson could barely contain his excitement. Everyone wrote their name on a slip of paper and stuck it into a hat and Lydia went over the rules: nothing more than kissing, no means no, and don’t break anything. They seemed like fairly simple rules to follow, but Jackson had seen firsthand how rowdy the baseball team could get at her parties.

Originally, he’d really been looking forward to playing seven minutes in heaven, but that was before he realized how much _waiting_ was involved. Seven minutes sure as hell wasn’t enough time for the two people in the closet, but it felt like an eternity to just sit outside and wait. Across the room, Stiles spoke animatedly to McCall about god-knows-what and he tried to ignore the pang of jealousy.

But finally, it seemed all his prayers had been answered; his and Stiles’ names were drawn. Jackson didn’t miss the way Lydia smirked at him as she walked them over to the closet.

After she locked the door, Jackson could practically reach out and touch the tension with his fingers. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Stiles standing a couple feet in front of him, running a hand through his hair. Well, it was now or never. Jackson reached out to take Stiles’ hands in his and he hesitantly led them to rest on his waist as he backed himself up against the wall. He heard him suck in a breath and could make out the familiar act of Stiles licking his lips in the dark.

Jackson slowly ran his hands back up Stiles’ arms until they rested on his shoulders and he was hit with the sudden realization that he was only a couple inches away from _finally_ kissing Stiles. But before he could even start to freak out, he felt the gentle press of a kiss against his lips and any and all doubts about himself disappeared immediately. He pulled him closer by sliding one hand onto the back of his neck and hummed contently when he felt one of Stiles’ hands slip into his back pocket.

But all too soon, their seven minutes were up. Jackson’s mouth felt tingly from all the kissing and he didn’t even care when the door swung open. He heard some hooting and hollering, but all he could focus on was the way Stiles eyes’ just stayed locked on his.

“You know,” he started, patting Stiles’ chest gently, “I might let you do more after you take me out on a date.”

Stiles’ lips curved into a grin and he said, “Oh, yeah? How much more?”

Jackson shrugged. “Depends on how nice the date is.”

Stiles chuckled and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Then I’ll make sure it’ll be the best date you’ve ever been on.”

“Looking forward to it, Stilinski.”

Stiles snorted and took Jackson’s hand in his as they walked out of the closet. Jackson hadn’t ever smiled so widely.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> read/reblog on [tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/168877885274/seven-minutes-in-heaven)


End file.
